finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cater
|englishva = TBA }} Final Fantasy Type-0 Post Card Book Cater is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 4 of Class Zero and wields a magic gun. Appearance and Personality Cater is a girl with short, flared auburn hair and steel-blue eyes. As a member of Class Zero she wears a uniform consisting of a black jacket with gold-padded shoulders, a checked red pleated skirt, knee-high black socks, and a red cape. She equips a red backpack and wears white panties with small, pink polka-dots. In her summer uniform Cater wears a black pleated skirt with a loose studded belt hanging over it, white knee-high socks with two gray stripes at the top, a black vest over a white collared t-shirt with black lining on the cuffs, a black bow-tie and black gloves. Her dress uniform is a red jacket with black-padded shoulder and black cuffs and wrist-bangles, white gloves and cape, and red knee-high socks. Cater is confident and direct but tends to be competitive. She prefers to face things head-on. Her motto is "Trust your instincts, don't think", though this doesn't always work out for her. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Cater is a member of Class Tenth and dons a black mantle. She can be found in what used to be Class Zero's classroom during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Cater is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. Out of Class Zero, Cater is the only one who experiences moments of déjà vu throughout the game. She even mentions it to Arecia, however she assures her that she is fine and that it is nothing to be worried about. In the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Limited Edition Movie, Cater was seen with Trey and Cinque as they are facing Nimbus. Later, like the rest of her class, Cater died after fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Cater survives and is seen living a peaceful life with rest of Class Zero. In this ending, Cater is seen running, claiming that she is late for class. Oblivious to Eight who is standing under the hall's ledge, Cater decides to jump down and take a shortcut to class. However upon realizing where Eight is, a shocked Cater loses her balance and lands on top of him, rendering both unconscious. In Battle |Cater in battle}} Cater wields a magic gun in battle, shooting magically-enhanced bullets that inflict various kinds of damage. Compared to dual gunner King, Cater shoots quickly and does not require any reloading. She is very fast and can dodge with ease, due to a passive ability that allows her to quickly cancel her current action. Her attack patterns vary; she can either shoot constantly and finish with a charged shot, or she can remain idle, let her attack charge up, and then fire the charged shot. One should take caution when choosing the former strategy - although Cater can get in more hits, she cannot move and shoot at the same time, thus requiring her to dodge often if attacks get in the way. Cater is mostly weak in regards to stats; she has the second-lowest HP and the lowest Strength among the party, so she should be supported with good HP-boosting accessories. As a ranged character, Cater can rely on exploiting Kill Site and Break Site to quickly take down enemies. It should also be kept in mind that Cater has very good magic stats, though with her ability to fire bullets of all three elements, one need not equip her with offensive magic and instead, equip her with Cure. Cater is a recommended character for beginning players, and is capable of going solo on missions, due to her fast movement speed, evasion, and attacks. Stats Abilities Equipment Cater's exclusive accessory is the "Mage's Backpack" , which increases all magic stats by 50 and grants 40% resistance against impact attacks. *Magic Gun *Magic Gun+ *Heavy Magic Gun *Heavy Magic Gun+ *True Magic Gun *Riot *Dragon Pistol *Furious *Mythril Pistol *Rune Trigger *True Magic Gun+ *Missing Score *Glorious *Tanegashima *Marvelous Cheer *Type-0 Magic Gun (ultimate weapon) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cater appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring her in her CG renders. Gallery Etymology "Cater" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "four" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *According to the Type-0 Novel, Cater wants to continue her cadet training and travel upon leaving Class Zero. References de:Cater es:Cater fr:Cater Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters